Eclaire
by ISwearMyNameIsBob
Summary: Eclaires, a simple, delicious desert, or a simple, delicious, chocolate-coated desert? Sokka knows his answer, and will do anything for more. A Tokka oneshot.


**I got the idea as I was eating an elcair! (insert gasp) I hope you like it, and if it's really bad, it's only my second fic, so constructive crit is great! R&R people!**

So, Sugarqueen, what d'ya got planned for us?" asked Toph. Yup, this is me, Sokka, and I'm on my way home from school. A torture house people claim helps our 'education', all I see are inedible lunches with lessons that should be made illegal in all 50 states _and_ Puerto Rico.

My sister, Katara, looked over at Toph, she had long ago given up on stopping her nickname. "Well, I thought we should watch a little T.V.? I bought some éclairs if you want those, unless, of course, you'd rather study?"

Curse the day she ever discovered grades mattered. But the word 'éclair' seemed to trigger something, something full of creamy goodness!

"Sweet!" yelled Toph, as she ran to grab the first éclair. Katara shook her head at her antics, I grinned, trust my sister to be the only one not running full pelt at that stack of chocolaty-goodness. Great! I just made myself hungrier than I already was! Hold on Toph, I'm coming!

I ran inside to join Aang and Toph, to see a _really_ weird situation… and with Toph and Aang, that's saying something.

Toph was standing on the top of the sofa, holding the plate above her head, with her hand on her heart saying something to the _general_ effect of 'will you dare taketh the sacred dish from such a fair and harmless maiden… ith?' and Aang struggling to extend his neck that extra foot to steal the éclairs.

Needless to say, this was odd. And with the tiny amount of time it took my _excellent_ brain to absorb this tricky information, my sister managed to walk past my - masculine - form and take the plate from Toph.

It had nothing to do with my short attention span.

Being the level headed goody-goody she is (I don't know what Aang sees in her), in a few short minutes she had us sitting down on the sofa, perhaps it had something to do with her threatening to throw the éclairs in the bin, I'm not sure, but I know whatever it was worked!

Once we were quiet - she gave up on us being orderly - she handed them out, I pretty much inhaled mine, Aang took bites, large bites, but they were still bites. My sister ate daintily and cleanly, licking all the cream off her hands, and Toph, well, she played the age-old game of 'smash-it-into-your-face-and-see-how-much-actually-ends-up-in-your-mouth'. It's pretty fun!

Then we settled down for the long, and occasionally painful, process of indigestion, helped along by a Family Guy marathon. Aang settled on the couch, Katara lay sideways with head nestled on his lap as he twisted his fingers through her hair. Sometimes, they're so sweet it makes me want to hurl!

Toph sat upside-down in the spare armchair, and thanks to 'democracy' - I was heavily and unfairly outvoted - I ended up on the floor with my back against the couch.

All the way through the episode, my eyes kept on drifting back to a chocolate coloured smudge on Toph's cheek. At first it was simply me noticing, but now, it was annoying me, so I began thinking of tactful ways to tell her - by tactful I mean ways that didn't end with me pummelled to a pulp for embarrassing her.

Running my tongue across my teeth, a habit of mine when I'm frustrated or thinking, I found a bit of pastry stuck in my teeth, with a chocolate coating. As I relished in this unexpected treat, I was overcome with a sudden and uncontrollable urge to taste it again. My eyes immediately snapped over to Toph's cheek.

Weighing my craving against the resulting punch I would undoubtedly receive, I decided it was worth it So I shifted onto my hands and knees, then lent over and kissed her on the cheek. As her eyes widened, the chocolate smudge was now on my lips so I licked it off. Mmmmmm… chocolaty… sitting back, I smiled dreamily.

Hey! Don't give me that look, I'm not the only man who's ruled by his stomach!

"Snoozles! What the hell?!" she cried, with a blush staining her pale cheeks, I cringed, no doubt about it, I was a dead Sokka. May you all miss me, and cry for days after my burial! Thinking as fast as I could in this situation, I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Your cheek, and chocolate éclairs, with the cravings, and my teeth, and, yeah…" I finished lamely, unfortunately for _all_ of us, only coherent sentences count as excuses.

"I have no idea what you just said," she paused, and then blushed, before finishing quietly, "but, thanks." Holy fudge sauce! Did that really just happen? This isn't some sort of weird hallucination on another freaky, water-filled plant?! I pinched myself. Ouch! Huh, I guess not.

I did that with no revenge, _and_ gratitude? Toph must really must be growing up!

She patted the arm of her chair, smiling shyly, she was gesturing for me to come over and sit. I did so cockily, and as soon as I made contact with the chair, I had an appointment with the ground. I had been _pushed_. Making sure my thoughts were known, I spoke, even though my face was currently mashed into the ground.

"Knew it was too good to be true…"

**Well, I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it, plus it was one of the better ones I've written. coughonlygoodoneI'vewrittencough, don't forget to tell me what you think! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! Note: no actual cookies included.**

**Adiosu!**


End file.
